My Best Friend
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: One shot "Mush, would you really want me to go to Heaven with you?" "Well of course Blink, you're my best friend." No slash, Christian themes, and some sappy stuff.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Mush or Blink_

**A/N: [An edit of the previous version] A non-slashy Blink and Mush fic, because they don't get enough of those. ****Also like the summary says, this is Christian and kind of sappy. Please do not flame. Thank you ahead of time. :)  
**

* * *

**My Best Friend**

Mush has always been the last to grow up in our gang. He was always the last one to put away old toys or stop sleepovers. They aren't manly enough.

But I find myself inviting Mush over for a sleepover tonight. Why? Because three days ago, we found out he had cancer.

I think cancer is one of those things that you never truly understand until someone you know has it. That was the way it was for me at least.

Mush arrived at my house promptly at six, holding his duffle bag, a sleeping bag, and a huge smile on his face. "Seems like old times huh?" he said bounding in. Usually I'm just as smiley as Mush, but knowing that he had a life-threatening disease and may not live brought a lump to my throat.

"C'mon Blink!" Mush cried. He was half-way up the stairs. I tried to put a smile on my face. If this was Mush's last sleepover, the least I could do was make it perfect. It almost was.

We horsed around on my swing set, the one I hadn't used since I was nine, climbed the old apple tree, and ate tons of popcorn as we watched some of our old movies, deep into the night. (I kept an eye on Mush, to make sure he wasn't getting too tired, like my mom suggested, but he seemed even more full of energy than usual.)

Mush stretched out on his back as the credits rolled up, yawning deeply. "I think I'm gonna ask Terra to prom," he said dreamily.

Terra was a girl Mush had been crushing on since eighth grade, but he still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out. (And now we're sophomores) I doubt Terra has ever looked at Mush in the whole of her life. Besides…

"Prom's not till next year," I told him I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him. He shrugged.

"So? I'll just ask her early." That stupid lump came back into my throat. I didn't want face the fact that by next year, Mush may be…I didn't even think the word. The lump just got bigger.

Mush yawned. "Well, I think I'm ready to hit the hay," he said sliding off the couch. That brought a small smile to my face. Only Mush would still say something like that. We threw away our pop cans and put away the popcorn bowls, then headed upstairs to my room. (My mom was against the idea of Mush sleeping on the cold floor, so we decided to share my double bed.)

Just as we were about to climb into bed, I sat up. "I forgot to turn off the lamp downstairs," I told Mush. "I'll be back in a sec," he nodded and I headed out the door.  
"Dear God," I stopped halfway down the stairs as I heard Mush's clear voice. I crept back up and put my ear by the door.

"It's me, Aaron." (That was Mush's real name) "Well, I guess you already know it's me. I'm sorry I haven't talked in a while; life's been kind of hectic. But I guess you know that too…"

I bit back tears. Praying is something my family didn't do very often, but I knew for a fact that Mush's family did. I ran back downstairs and flipped off the lights. Then I tore back up and listened to my best friend's prayer.

"Well Lord, that's pretty much it. I guess I have cancer for a reason, but I don't know it I'm going to die or not. It's not a really good feeling…

"You said Heaven would be a paradise. Well, I can't see how it is if I don't have my family and friends with me. Jesus, if you take me to Heaven, can Blink come with? It's not fun going to a new place by yourself. In Jesus' name, amen."

I waited for a moment before going back into my room. Mush had just gotten up from his knees and climbed into bed. I followed him, keeping my head down so he couldn't see the tears.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I finally whispered into the darkness; "Mush, would you really want me to go to Heaven with you?" I tried to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"Well of course Blink," he yawned sleepily as if not at all surprised by my question. "You're my best friend."

Tears began to fall and I sniffed softly, trying not to let Mush hear me.

"Blink?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep my voice under control. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying aren't you?" Mush was so matter of fact about it. I choked back a sob, but when Mush put an arm around my shoulder, I lost it. I just about bawled my eye out thinking that he might not live to see the next year. Mush was my best friend, I couldn't stand the fact that he might leave me.

Mush held me close as my tears fell. He didn't say anything, just held me until I quieted in his arms. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I don't' know if I'm going to die or not Ryan," he said in his gentle voice, using my real name. "Maybe the Lord wants me home, or maybe He doesn't. But if the Lord wants me, He can take me." I just sobbed harder.

"But," he then pulled my up and looked my straight in the eye. "Maybe this is just a trial and He's just testing me. I'm going to trust Him Blink, are you?"

I could only gape at Mush. He was standing at the edge of Death, and he didn't care. I couldn't fathom it, but I nodded dumbly anyway.

He smiled and hugged me. "Let's go to sleep,"

**Epilogue **

Mush survived. But it wasn't easily. Even though he tried not to show it, I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I treasured the weekends he was home; we always would have sleepovers, just like old times.

Strangely enough, we never spoke of the cancer there again. At sleepovers, we pretended, and behaved, like we were still ten. And it was great. We would climb trees, play board games, watch movies, etc. And before we went to bed, Mush would always get on his knees and pray. I listened from outside my door every time. Somehow, listening to Mush pray always gave me peace.

It was a long hard battle, but Mush eventually won. I became a child of God the day we found out. I used to want proof that God was there, and now I realize that Mush was the proof I needed. Mush survived on prayers and the Lord's mercy.

I pray that I never forget that.

_In Christ alone, my hope is found,_

_He is my life, my strength, my song._

_This cornerstone, this solid ground,_

_Firm through the fiercest drought and storm_

_What heights of love, what depths of peace,_

_When fears are stilled, when striving cease,_

_My comforter, my all in all,_

_Here in the love of Christ, I stand._

_No guilt in life, no fear of Death,_

_This is the power of Christ in me._

_From life's first cry, to final breath,_

_Jesus commands my destiny._

_No power of Hell, no scheme of man,_

_Can ever pluck me from His hand._

_'Till He returns, or calls me home, _

_Here in the power of Christ I stand_

_ -In Christ Alone_


End file.
